I promise
by FrannyRose
Summary: An old childhood friend returns to Zero's life with the goal of recovering something and saving him from his destiny, even if he corrupts her. On the way he will make many enemies like the German Elite hunter of modern customs. Jokes, blood, friendship, resentment, hate, love and betrayal, lies.
1. Synopsis

**Hello and welcome to this fanfic, dont forget to leave a review and enjoy yor quick reading.**

**Synopsis: **

The pass can hurt you in many ways. A memory and habit. For me is a habit. I keep remembering because I want things I once had, I'm constantly trying to get it back. Him. That's why I went looking for him. Sometimes I think that I shouldn't have done it, he made me lose it all again, he stole my life so he could live through every single drop of blood.

Maybe that's what I wanted, to keep him alive. At the end my mistake was to think he wanted the same, _to live._

The loneliness took possession of him. It was recorded and written as a proverb in every space of his skin and soul. A single touch was enough to know every single of the storms eating you inside. How many pieces of broken glass had stuck in your feet, how sunk you were in the miasma of impurity and here I am, taking off my shoes to go through the same pain.

— I don't want to risk having a partner with anemia —I smiled seeing how your hand anyways entangled in my hair, I blinked lost in your red eyes. I could have never imagined me with sincerity in this kind of situation.

—So… Does that mean you accept me as your official partner? —I ignored his question. He let me go in an instant comprehending his own words.

—That's now what I meant to say…

—Oh hell yeah it was and I will be till death. I promise, Zero.

—Stop saying stupidity's, Yamanobe —he whispered without being able to take it anymore, it didn't even hurt when you stuck your fangs in my neck.

I am Hikaru Yamanobe and from this moment, I decide to sink with you, the boy who could never call me by my name.


	2. I: Hikaru Yamanobe appears

Hello and welcome to the beginning of this story. I hope you enjoy your reading. Also this is my first story in English so take it easy on me. Vampire Knights characters dont belong to me.

* * *

**I: Hikaru Yamanobe appears.**

"How disgusting," I exclaimed, stepping on horse poop. It's official, Hikaru. You're a hunter's failure —add after dragging the sole of the boots over the grass.

The things couldn't get any worse. From this moment I wish I had packed myself in my suitcase, maybe I would be by yesterday resting on a comfortable bed or some futon depending on the style of that academy; I don't care as soon as it has a roof, it's fine for me.

It seems absurd that an elite hunter, that is I ...Has been lost on the way to her mission. I was supposed to have arrived three days ago at Cross Private Academy. But it is not like that, I am walking without any knowledge of where I am. There are only trees everywhere I see.

I was requested by the Cross Academy as a substitute. They needed someone else for the discipline committee. My mission is to prevent the girls of the Day class from making contact with the Night class improperly, since they are all bloodsuckers.

Although in all the years that I have been a huntress, I never thought of being a babysitter of girls with hormonal problems.

Nor would I have accepted the work without having a specific objective to be here.

In the past there were two guardians, only that one of them changed sides. Yuuki Cross, or now, Yuuki Kuran is temporarily retired. She's now a vampire and not your common low-class vampire, she's a pure blood one. Until she learns to control her impulses, she will be unwilling to continue her work as a guardian.

My partner will be Zero Kiryuu, a hunter in my same level. I suspect we will be the best colleagues. He proceeds from a hunter's family so this is his born duty. It should be difficult for him that the same kind of vampire that murdered your whole family was a pure blood, like your partner.

"¡Finally, civilization!", I scream with relief seen the structures in the distance.

My sight started to blurry. Color dots everywhere. Three days in a row without eating on foot, without a horse or car to transport me was hard. My eyelids closed, weighed. The dots were already black spots, I kept walking until I collapsed in front of the door.

So cool, my first appearance and I just fainted.

"Is she ok? She's not waking up," a female voice asked.

I couldn't open my eyes, more like they didn't wanted to. Felt too tired and hungry to make a move. For sure my stomach was making the sounds of the Loch Ness Monster.

"I don't think so; her stomach is making noises and her facial expressions have changed. She seems not to have eaten in days and neither has the strength to open her eyes, that or she's lazy." This time another person spoke, it was a hoarse and masculine voice.

"Well Sayori-chan, could you look for food, please?" questioned the third voice, a velvety and warm voice it was. For my impression it was a man, weird.

Right after they spoke, I heard the squeaky sound of the door opening and shortly after closing.

"Listen principal, is she the new student? The one that was supposed to arrive three day ago?" asked the person who called me lazy.

Hold on! The smooth, warm, caring voice was the principal?

"Yes, she is. Here is a picture of her and her student ID, " answered and seconds later I heard the sound of the door opening again.

A few steps, the sound of something being placed in wood, an odor.

"Chicken croquettes!".

And this is how Hikaru Yamanobe is resurrected ladies and gentlemen.

"Mm, these are the good ones!, "I added as a food judge the happiest I could be while tasting the croquettes.

I started devouring the chicken croquettes in silence, all of them. Only when I finished my meal just then I looked at my surroundings and what I found was three persons stuck to the walls scared.

"I'm so sorry for you guys to met me in this way, I'm Hikaru Yamanobe, a pleasure to meet you," I presented myself placing my hands in the litter I was resting, kneeling and lowering my head in the form of reverence, something like dogeza. "My apologies for acting like a beast and my delay.

I waited a couple of seconds in the same position to continue.

"Also, for getting dirty the litter with the oil of the delicious chicken croquettes, delicious croquettes indeed, thank you."

It took them five seconds to assimilate my apologies. I heard the laughter of one of the people, but it was not a mockery but funny of this strange situation.

"Why is a high school student so formal? Please get up Hikaru-chan," the director offered.

I distinguished him immediately. Kaien Cross, the principal of the academy has long straw blond color hair. He has it tied up in a rather untidy tail and has housewife vibes all over his Aura. According to reports, he is over 200 years old but that is not specific since the cause is unknown. He appears to be a man of about thirty-five with kind eyes. A pair of glasses that I can assure are luxurious, carrying the legend of the "Vampire without fangs" on his shoulders, recognized for his strength and killing agilities. A hunter retired for a few years now. He was now a simple director with the appearance of being a mother hen type.

"I'm so sorry for my wild attitude, I spent three days without eating," I apologized again.

"Poor child," said the principal who rapidly stood by my side and now he has his right cheek attached to my cheek, pressing it against his. "Your animal behavior is understandable".

The black penumbra of my shame soon arrived and the laughter of the girl who brought me the food either, I only saw her tilting my head. The characteristics of the young woman were the following: Light brown hair turning almost blond, it reached half of her neck and her eyes were the same color as her hair. It emitted that aura of a person in whom to place your trust. Peaceful. I doubt she's one of those students that I would have to set aside with a dog stick.

"Excuse me, do I have oil in my face?" she asked with kindness and shame.

"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable with my glare, nowadays is rare to find your type of aura, you seem pretty trustworthy," I answered with a smile. She imitated me.

I think she didn't understand a single word of what I said.

"By the way, would you mind letting go of my face principal?" I asked with a tone of smooth angriness looking at him sideways, he was invading my personal bubble and the other one that I allowed people to invade.

"Oh, sorry you're soft," he apologized laughing nervously. "Sayori-chan, thanks for your help. You can go now" He ordered the girl who left the area really quick, before she left, she gave me a smile and left some wet towels to clean my hands and mouth.

She was an angel.

"Zero-kun, let me introduce you to your new coworker, Hikaru Yamanobe-chan," said the director, now hugging my shoulders with his right hand and pointing me with his left.

I opened my eyes in surprise, was he Zero?

"Eh?" I heard Zero say in a rather an unpleasant tone.

It was weird, but it was as I expected it to be. A tall and thin man. Strong with almost silver-white hair and gray-purple eyes. Three earrings: one in the cartilage of the left ear and two in the right ear below. A tattoo that looked like a seal on the left side of his neck. It really is a seal, I know it. I remember that its use is to suppress beast instincts, because that is what vampires are, insatiable beasts. Although I do not have the data of who has the bracelet that makes the seal act. It will be something I will investigate later. It would be a risk that anyone had that bracelet.

But that was not what caught my attention. His beautiful appearance was not what caused me curiosity. It was the pain and depth that those eyes denote, lavender-colored eyes of infinite sadness ... So much that it hurted me too.

"It will be a pleasure..."

"She?" he asked pointing, I just looked at him expectantly. "A girl who claims to be an elite level hunter who got lost in the forest ... Impossible, she's not at my level," he approached me and looked me with those eyes, he looked at myself in a haughty way that I wanted to kick his genitals and to culminate he put his hands into the pockets of his pants. "This girl will never be my partner."

Then he leaves the infirmary closing the door behind him.

The grief I felt for a few moments ... the stage I set of grief, wanting to comfort him and being a reliable companion vanished like the air. Now what I felt was the desire to kick his face simultaneously until it was swollen. To do the job much better than him.

"Zero Kiryuu, you are unbearable!" I shouted angrily.

**Rule number 1 of Hikaru-Chan: Never massacre her pride.**

* * *

And thats all for today folks.


	3. II: Offended

**Have a nice reading.**

* * *

**II: Offended**

When he left, I had yelled until I ran out of air. The worst was not that I ignore ... his haughty smile made a noise in my head until he closed the door, that look of superiority before leaving was what filled my pots of patience. At such a level to make me grind my teeth with remarkable fury. I felt my ears and face getting hotter.

"Hikaru-chan," the principal called me, waving his hand in front of my face. But when he got tired, he started shaking me, to which I necessarily paid attention.

Exhaling and inhaling I managed to calm down and looked at him waiting for something that will distract me from exploding.

"Sorry, what were you talking about?" I asked.

"I was telling you... Here, this is for now on your uniform," he continued when he jumped away and pulled out a box under his desk. "Unfortunately, I could not organize it on hangers ..."

"At least it's folded," I smiled.

"Folded and ironed," he said, pouting. "There are ten casual uniforms, five sports including riding, " he listed with his fingers.

"Horse riding?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is the traditional sport of school and it is obligatory," he replied kindly. "Since it is a school tradition, you can't refuse to take it, I'm sorry if you don't like the idea ..."

"No, no, you're misunderstanding something, who said I didn't like the idea? Horses are my favorite spirit animals" smiling I continued too excited. "I'm so happy it is a mandatory obligatory sport. Equitation is so funny and relaxing that we should be paying for it an extra charge. It is a marvelous sport. Where I come from, they even give the horses musical therapy before and after riding" I added with the palms of my hands together resting on my cheek smiling, imagining how I rode and then stroking the soft mane of those beautiful horses.

_«How many times will I have to repeat the same thing to you? He smiles, helping me to stop. At least you learned to fall off the horse without being unconscious._

"I'm glad you like it… Your room is 101, located on the second floor of the daytime area and you already met your roommate. " he reported to what I tilted my head in confusion, I didn't remember anyone. "Sayori-chan ..."

"Who?"

"The blond-haired girl," he tried to remind me.

"Say who again?"

He sighed and I noticed that he was beginning to lose patience.

"The girl who brought you the chicken croquettes."

"Oh, the angel! I mean… The girl who cooked the delicious croquettes," I remembered by taste and then I saw how his expressions of sorrow for how greedy I am starting to show in his face. "Good, I will have someone to cook for me ... I mean! A roommate, how wonderful, I've never had one before."

"You are very funny and quite distracted..." he suddenly applauds stunning me. "Welcome to Cross Academy! I would accompany you on a tour of the entire academy but I'm busy with administrative paperwork." He pointed to a stack of papers on his table. "I had assigned Zero-kun that, but you see how he is. Now I need you to feel sorry about him, he's a good kid, but he has gone through a lot… This season hasn't been good either".

The director lowered his head with a sad look and I unconsciously patted his head since I had no prior knowledge of how to comfort someone.

"Don't worry, Kaien-sama. I'll take care of getting to my room safe and sound this time." I smiled in the best way to inspire confidence then getting up from the stretcher and grabbing the box full of clothes. "Do not worry, surely everything will be solved soon and that look… Being worry, doesn't suits you. The housewife suit is for you, keep smiling as you did before," I said before leaving the office and raising my thumb to encourage him juggling with the objects in my hands.

I gave him one last look to close the door behind me. I set out to find my room. I mean, I'm in an unknown place and I don't know how to get there since is too dark, but something I do know is to identify problems like:

"What does a night class student do outside his bedroom at this time and in these hours?" I asked, approaching a red-haired boy.

I didn't think I would have to start working so early, that or teenage vampires are stubborn enough to abstain from human rules.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to talk to the principal," replied the boy whose blue eyes were as calm as an ocean after storm. That in my dictionary means danger.

The beast noticed my clothes and boxes.

"I am the new guardian, Hikaru Yamanobe," I introduced myself as they said the rules I had to do. "The director is still in his office, you can go, "I said without giving it any importance.

Passing by his side I placed the entire weight of the box on my right hand and then slap him slightly on the shoulder.

"Good night or have a splendid day. For what I care…" I stuttered the last part.

Then I started walking again almost falling. The principal couldn't find a smaller box?

I think I should keep walking and ignore the boy with crimson eyes behind me or maybe I will end up killing the first night student today. I must give the facade of a kind guardian. But if they don't play nice, I'll tie them to a tree until sunrise.

**Zero:**

That housewife is making me mad this early, it is of little importance to me that the new guardian is kind and an elite hunter. But my new partner? What kind of joke is this?

I was lying on the clean hay with my hands behind my head, next to Lily the Indomitable mare who looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine, just tired." I told her trying to reassure her.

My sanity was now a tiny ball. I talk to Lily as if she were going to answer me. I didn't really understand why that girl bothered me. I know it's too fast to be irritated and much more with a human... Is it because they look alike? The same hair color and the same joy in treating people. Maybe she's weirder than her.

Is the world against me?

What I wanted the most was some peace and in exchange I get another brat as a partner. I wanted to be alone. Now I have a croquette eater. I ended up lifting and shaking the hay from my clothes and hair, but I ended up lying down again. The moans came out of my throat uncontrolled, almost in a whisper covering my eyes with the back of my right hand and pressing my throat with my left. My throat was dry, it looked like I had swallowed sand. I wanted something to stick my teeth into, I wanted to leave something without a drop of blood. I wanted to bury my fangs in that snowy skin of her.

"Yuuki," whispering her name as if it were a sin.

I took the tablets case out of my jacket pocket and ate, chewed or swallowed ten of them. It was the worst taste, it didn't compare at all with her sweet blood, but I needed something to quench my thirst ... Even a little.

"Damn pure blood," I reluctantly said.

That man who snatched her away from me. However, you never take something that was never yours. Yuuki was never mine ...

Anyway, my throat started to burn again. I got up and headed to the bedroom. My pain had calmed down a bit since I thought of anything else so I could walk without devouring someone along the way. Further on was that girl with her strangely long brown hair and red strands that reached her ankles. Something that nobody uses in this institute, which makes her even weirder.

"Hey croquette girl," I called her with my hands in my pants pockets.

"This is the entrance to the male dormitories."

"What? Ah, Zero-kun is you" she replied curiously happy carrying a box.

"Who gave you permission to call me by my name?" I asked.

I don't really like when people take trust without earning it first.

"No one," she replied without giving importance. "Where is the girls entrance?"

"It's over there," I pointed out some buildings where the female dormitories were. "You really are incompetent since you can't even find the Sun bedroom" I criticized, and she just buffed starting to walk.

"Says the immature who left the person who he was in charge of", she answered insolently. "If this is how you watch your prey you failed as a hunter, better a hunter who is late to his destination than the one who arrives at his destination and hunts nothing".

She counterattacked and that bothered me.

_Marker:_

_Hikaru 01 - Zero 01._

**Hikaru:**

My revenge is already complete. I wouldn't look for more revenge with Zero for now.

"Do you only speak in monosyllables?" I asked while we were walking to my room, he just flinched at me looking sideways and kept silent. "Don't look at me like that, you just say: Yes, no, of course, never," I said trying to imitate his voice. "Remind me to buy you a dictionary. Besides, you just talk to me to insult me," I remembered, and he sighed.

"Sometimes it's better to shut up than to answer your stupidities."

_Marker:_

_Hikaru 01 — Zero 02._

A vein in my forehead throbbed and my discomfort was visible.

"As I say, sir, I will not waste my words with you."

He stopped in front of a door and I imitated him.

"This is your room, rest."

"That was very nice," I said for his "rest."

It was the only good thing he had told me today.

"Yes, rest and don't wake up."

Fuck it.

"I knew I shouldn't get excited, anyway." I put the clothes box on the floor. "Here you go" I put a candy in his hands that I kept in my pocket.

"What is it, are you trying to poison me?" He asked, seeing the candy wrapped in his box with suspicion and doubt.

"It's a little sweet, mochi to be more specific. It has orange flavor. I prepared it myself, I hope you like it," I sighed with another smile. "I wouldn't get a poison so fast…" I whisper and I saw him alarmed. "Just kidding. Rest, after all you have no choice, you will have a long and tortuous life".

I entered my room and closed the door.

I hope tomorrow is a good day, maybe those girls are not as indomitable as they say they are ... or so I think. I am sure of something, if he does not collaborate with me, I will not be kind. I am not God to love the whole world.

* * *

And thats all for today folks. I hope you liked it and leave a review about it.


End file.
